User talk:Pluto2/Talk
Actually, it is better if we contact you here. Why? Because you won't get the message about new messages, which I think you will get here. Though, I might be wrong. Maybe. Good idea. I'll try it. --Pluto2 22:44, October 17, 2009 (UTC) Well we can't edit his tak page on any wiki so this will have to do until he gets it sorted out. Until then I guess he could 'watch' the article and check his watchlist frequently. Please tell me if this issue has been resolved already... Why did you copy this from Custom Bionicles Wiki and reuse it? It is property of ToaHydros. And this image is a copy of Takboyr and property of Mata Nui. And I do not understand why you insist on The original Tarduk page that you created on Custom Bionicles is exactly the same as the Tarduk page on the Bionicle wiki at the time, the Telluris page that you created on Custom Bionicles is exactly the same as the one on BS01, your Tarix article on Custom Bionicles is the same as that on the Bionicle wiki, the article on Custom Bionicles is a copy of the article on the Bionicle wiki, the Bitil articles both here and on Custom Bionicle are copied from the Bitil article on the Bionicle wiki, and you copied the Bionicle wiki homepage onto your wiki. I think I have a little evidence to suggest that you do not have a clean record. I have tried to reach you for quite a while. If you do not respond, I shall assume that you are ignoring me. ~TheSlicer I know, i know... I see this, I see this... And i am too lazy to type up so much stuff, so I copy and paste other wiki articles into a new article on another wiki. Sorry... --Pluto2 20:44, October 28, 2009 (UTC) :I understand... But you don't have to type that much - thats how a wiki works. You write what you know, and then some one else can add more info. No one can make such a good and well-written article all by themselves! Just type as much as you want to the, do something else. And now you just did it again. Seriously, WHY??? Fear my Power!!! I forgot to say, that time is the last time i will do it. I promise. --Pluto2 17:02, October 31, 2009 (UTC) You forgot its illegal to plagiarise? That's like killing someone then telling the police you 'forgot' murder was illegal too! :We could sue if we wanted to, you know that ,right?[[User:Andrew1219|'Tuma']][[User Talk:Andrew1219|'1219']] ::Uh... I don't think the material is copyrighted. You couldn't sue. But I think the message is the same anyway. ::Fear my Power!!! :::Well, if this was in Sweden, it would be, thought not copyrighted, just as good as copy righted automatically (or completely copyrighted, I'm not sure), for some reason. :::Anyways, when it comes to copying articles from BS01, it's licensed/copyrighted under GNU Free Documentation License 1.2., read about Wikia's licensing/copyrighting here. :::On a new point, I don't think the right way is to blame, etc., Pluto2. I think we should encourage him to write articles on his own, and help him on his way to become a better user! (Sorry that I talk to you (Pluto2) in third-person on your own talk page, but this is where the discussion is.) ::::Good point. Problem solved. (I hope.) No more plagiarism. ::::Fear my Power!!!